


Love Me Now

by yeppisode



Series: Dear Season Eternal [2]
Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Songfic, from mxm and nct 127's same title but different song - love me now, fwb!youngdong, married!2woo, summer issue, supposedly for quarterly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeppisode/pseuds/yeppisode
Summary: The rain is pouring and it takes me back to that time, on that street where I kissed you. Oh but I know, that I’m already too far behind you. Your breathing sound is lingering everywhere near me. But I keep rotating in a dream named you...
Relationships: Jeon Woong/Park Woojin, Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Series: Dear Season Eternal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726231
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Love Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> well, this is supposedly for dear eternal season: summer issue! due the circumstances, the project was suspended and i thought it's nice to posted in here instead because i don't wanna this go bad on my draft. i posted this with good intentions and don't wanna cause a trouble, so please if you're don't like it, then don't read this.
> 
> yeah, if you still want to read this, then enjoy!

Youngmin smiles when he reminds the memories, between the downpour that happens in this time in Los Angeles. He sipping his without-sugar latte while eyeing—Fountain Ave beside his warm house is really fun to watch. The street is still full of people and cars, even the sky crying too much than usual.

It reminds him for a warmful kiss, from someone that meaningful for him. That day, when they had a goodbye kiss because they had to separately alive, 5 hours LAX-JFK and their work can’t be forgotten. Hoping someday he will comeback to here, or Youngmin flies permanently to the busy New York.

His phone is buzzing pop him from a flashback, it’s a call from Albertino Woojin Park—his korean-german co-worker. Youngmin giggles when Woojin’s childhood photos appear, as he set the profile picture for that boy.

“Hey, grumpy grandpa!” Woojin greeted from across. “Mind to join us for my anniversary party with Woong today on 4 pm? You don’t have to mind your date, Donghyun is live well and he wont for here. I’ve informed him so just come here and have fun!”

“Wooj,” Youngmin grunts. “I don’t date Donghyun, don’t start the debate, okay.” He checked his wall clock, states at 1 PM. Maybe a little break from his work and have fun? He already finished his edited videos for next series from one hour ago, though. It’s supposed to be edited tomorrow but he thinks why not finish them early.

“Okay, sorry, grandpa.” Woojin giggles. “So, are you coming?”

“Sounds fun, count me in.” Youngmin close his macbook, finishing his latte. “See ya later, Wooj.”

“Oh, and the dress code is summer because my house is in front of beach, if you don’t remember! So be prepared, okay? See ya later!” Youngmin laughs on how excited Woojin tone is. His eyes shifted to a photo on his nightstand, it’s him and his. Smiles ear to ear, even with their face are full of whipped cream.

The frame is white—and his handwritten is written on the frame.

_17-09-20XX,_

_Our crews missed prank for Donghyun’s birthday._

Ah, he really missed him. A lot, and growing up too much everyday. Even it’s just been a three month, and Donghyun is gonna work in New York for a long time, even their HR is didn’t know till when. This is ridiculous, they’re just friend with a benefit, why Youngmin really care about him?

Then he back to his phone, touch the screen and seems to reply text about something. Smiling softly, then he calls someone. “Hello?” Donghyun’s peaceful voice through in, as Youngmin hears a same raining sound behind his voice. “What’s up?”

“No, It was raining here and I miss our last kiss.” Youngmin been known as someone can’t tell his intentions well, and Donghyun knows him well. He know it’s ‘I miss you’ in Youngmin’s way. Classic. “How’s your day?”

“Good, absolutely good.” His voice are extremely tired and he can’t hide it from Youngmin. New York is a busiest city ever and he should adjust the different pace than the-most-party city ever. “I’m still need to adjust the pace but it’s okay, because I need to stay alive on New York.”

“You should take a rest, sometimes. Are you going off from work now? I think now it’s been 4 PM in New York.”

“Y-yeah, I’m on taxi to off from work. How about you?” Donghyun’s voice seems trembling. Youngmin notices it, but he think it just Donghyun usual suffering from cold because the rain pours hard and Youngmin can heard the rain.

“I’m off today, takes a work-from-home session because I’m lacks on idea when I’m on office. Maybe missing you too much can be the biggest factor?” Youngmin giggles, knows his words are too cheesy and bad, as Donghyun thinks. “Wear coat, the rain pours too much, even I can hear from here. Don’t forget to eat soup as soon as you arrived on condominium, ‘kay?”

“Hu-um, okay, I’ll let you know when I’m arrived, okay, Min? New York’s traffic jam isn’t a joke.” Laughs, that’s Youngmin’s favorite laughs. After a fifteen minutes talk, the call ended, with idiot smile from the oldest, before he found the bell in front of his home is ringing. There is a visitor. Oh, also, he just realized that the sky starts to smile again!

“Please wait a minute!” Youngmin shouted. He hurried downstairs, and opened the door to see...David Lee Daehwi, with his shopping bag and two suitcases. Youngmin frowned in surprise, Daehwi was his housemates with Donghyun—before Donghyun was assigned to New York—and why did he bother to ring the bell when he should have been able to enter the house without his help?

"I left my key in the room," Daehwi grinned. "I only realized it a week ago when my plane to Chicago took off and was in the air for half an hour."

Sighing, Youngmin finally helped Daehwi carry his suitcase. "You bought another new suitcase?" Because as far as he remembers Daehwi only brought one suitcase because he only spent a week in Chicago and New York.

"Yeah, I lost my sanity in New York, and two paper bags isn’t enough, so I bought another suitcase," he squeaked. "Oh anyways, here," Daehwi's hand handed a small bag with Tiffany & Co. written. "At first they were reluctant but after I assured them that we are housemates by showing my identity card, they finally believed and I could bring this home. What is this for, anyway? You panicked to text me that much. Good thing I didn't pass the store when you texted me. Or...don't tell me that you are starting to realize your feelings for Donghyun? Or are you already dating and you're going to proposing him?!"

Youngmin just smiled. "My hunch says I have to buy it," he answered mysteriously. "And no, I’m still don’t date Donghyun yet. Anyway, thank you, Daehwi. Are you this afternoon come to the Woojin and Woong’s celebration?"

"Ah, yes!" Daehwi patted his forehead hard—forgetting the word ‘yet’ in Youngmin's sentence which should have been questioned. "I'll settle down first! We have to go together, okay!" Forced him while running to the kitchen, maybe he was thirsty.

"Okay," Youngmin chuckled, while leaving Daehwi's room and returning to his room. He smiled and looked at the small paper bag. Maybe Daehwi's prediction will be happen?

* * *

The two arrived at Woojin and Woong's home in the Malibu area, after taking more than an hour from Fountain Ave in Hollywood, exactly ten minutes before the party began. "Oh, welcome!" Woojin welcomed when he opened the door of his house. "Come on in. Later, if you get bored, you can escape to Big Rock Beach too, okay?"

"I won't go there," Daehwi shuddered in horror. "I'll just enjoy the beach from the terrace." His words were returned with Youngmin's giggles and Woojin's typical mocking laughter. Indeed, Woojin and Daehwi are really love to bully each other.

"Woojin, who is coming?" A familiar voice shouted from inside. "Is that them?"

"Yeah," Woojin shouted back. "Come on, the inside already crowded." He said while turning inside. Sure enough, the inside was already crowded even though it seemed that only those closest to the couple were coming. "Give me the gift later." He said playfully.

"Woojin! My suitcase is safe right with Dae—" Not yet that familiar voice has finished speaking, his voice seemed to be pulled because he was surprised at Youngmin's face. That's Donghyun, with shorts and a short sleeve shirt both of which are black. Isn't...Donghyun supposed to be in New York now?

"I ‘pick’ him up," Daehwi broke the silence in their world. "The extra suitcase is actually belonged to Donghy—" Youngmin hugged Donghyun so tightly, as if he didn't want to let go. Both of them could feel each other's shoulders wet—clearly crying over longing.

* * *

"You are really full of surprises," Youngmin opened their conversation as the two walked along the beach, escaping after they played jenga with the others. The orange sky seemed to lead them both to watch the sunset. Luckily now is low tide, because this beach only appears when low tide. "When I called you, where were you?"

"I'm in a taxi heading to Woojin's house," Donghyun chuckled, his voice echoing on the deserted beach. Although this beach is a public beach, but they’re certainly quiet considering people prefer to go to Santa Monica Pier for the summer. "Woojin has said since last week that he wants all his friends to come, so Daehwi and I might as well plan this, to surprise you."

Youngmin's fingers gripped Donghyun's fingers tightly. The two of them talked while looking at each other and facing each other. After that, they fell silent, diving into each other's eyes. "Do you miss us?" Donghyun opened the conversation after a few minutes both of them fell silent.

"Us?"

"Us, who are like this," the world seemed to have collapsed when Youngmin felt Donghyun's lips touch his lips, kissed him slowly and seemed naughty. "It's been a long time—"

Not finished Donghyun spoke, Youngmin had silenced him by kissing his lips more ferociously. Exploring all the contents of Donghyun's mouth that was never touched by another tongue. Eliminating all the misses Youngmin kept all this time. He could not stand it.

But Donghyun kissed him no less naughty. Making Youngmin growl like a wild animal. "Miss me, hm?" Youngmin asked without further ado after Donghyun removed their lip contact. Youngmin's face slowly slipped into the intersection of Donghyun's neck, kissing him slowly. Sometimes licking, also sucking the perfect smooth surface of Kim.

Donghyun didn't answer.

But Donghyun let Youngmin invade his neck, so that his shiny red lips could sing sighs that echoed widely on this beach. His fingers carved into the black hair of an older man until he moved, leaving a sexy impression that could not be defined exactly.

Youngmin's big hand began to turn to his favorite wild fantasy all this time, squeezing it slowly. Feel the softness of the round buttocks of the man who is now in absolute turned on. Occasionally slapping the buttocks, venting all the old desires are not felt. Not infrequently he also tucked his index finger in the between of his buttocks covered with shorts, teasing Donghyun's hidden wrinkles.

As if he was not satisfied with his lips, Youngmin brought Donghyun back into the union of lips which soared up to the highest point. Blind, sucking those lips without a pause, not letting the younger ones dominate their game like before. Fighting for their passion, until Donghyun waved a white flag, invited Youngmin to invade his mouth, deftly brush his teeth. He don’t forget to play with Donghyun's tongue, producing saliva splashes and melodies that ignite fire in their bodies.

Youngmin knew that the their time would be long when the younger's fingers touched his jaw, bringing them into a blazing gaze. Leaving the transparent thread that was the silent witness of their passionate lips meeting.

"I want you, Youngmin."

Youngmin could see the mist of passion rising behind Donghyun's twinkle eyes. Youngmin knows, Donghyun now needs something that can extinguish the fire of passion that burns off his senses. And Donghyun wants himself, he thinks Donghyun can extinguish the lust of the younger, who burst like a fireworks.

Youngmin smirked, and whispered. "You can't escape from me, dear."

Youngmin's husky voice penetrated Donghyun's soul, trembling all the nerves in every detail of his body. "Therefore, don't ever let me go." Donghyun groaned as Youngmin's warm breath hit his ears. Delivering a tingling pleasure that torments. Youngmin shriveled at his statement, but chose to be ignorant because his lust had burned away his common sense.

Donghyun wants Youngmin. Donghyun wants Youngmin's member to be in it, giving him incomparable pleasure, making the man his own. Merging himself and Youngmin into a unity that is inseparably tight.

"As your wish, babe."

Donghyun's back struck the sand of the beach in a split second. Donghyun should have felt pain, but he didn't. He stretched with pleasure, because the sand makes a higher body heat, because the friction between the splinters and his body. Not only that, Donghyun's feet immediately curled tightly around Youngmin's waist as he crushed it. Making the groins rubbed under their pants.

"Y-Youngmin—!"

Donghyun spontaneously screeched as Youngmin's hand tore off his short sleeve black shirt. His back curved perfectly forward; when Youngmin's lips met greeting with two sticking nipples, tightly stiffened.

"Oh my God—Youngmin—!"

Youngmin grinned, then greedily spoiled Donghyun's left nipple, licked, sucked, even bited hard. After that, no coherent words came from their lips. There were only groans and sighs. Both are immersed in their world. It seemed to Youngmin that there was nothing more important than spending each other on their bodies to get the pleasure of excessive excitement.

But Donghyun is a stubborn and dominating person, and Youngmin knows. Surprisingly, where did Donghyun get that much power from pushing Youngmin, reversing their position? Whereas Donghyun from the first time Youngmin knew him, he had never been able to defeat Youngmin.

Youngmin thought, maybe this was due to the lust that took over everything. Make Donghyun completely out of control and thirst for enjoyment. So Youngmin gave up when Donghyun unbuttoned his shirt. His hands traced Youngmin's athletic curves slowly, leaving a trail of heat that made Youngmin moan softly.

Donghyun smirked in satisfaction when he heard the husky's voice moaning. But, his lust wants more than just moans. Donghyun claimed to have lost his lust and allowed his lust to work for him; opened Youngmin's material pants which were bulging in the middle. Freeing the source of insanity so far.

"A-arghh, D-Donghyun!"

Now Donghyun's lust smiled happily; for having succeeded in freeing the husky sigh that burned all his pulse. But because basically lust is truly selfish—wanting everything—to have Youngmin, Donghyun's hands seemed enchanted to massage Youngmin's big manhood slowly. Delivering all the bubbling pleasures.

Youngmin gasped when his penis entered Donghyun's small mouth. Donghyun's tongue played skillfully, making Youngmin harder. Lick and suck it, giving all the pleasure at the center of Youngmin's passion. Making Youngmin growl longingly full of his name.

But suddenly Donghyun revoked all of his worldly pleasures when the Lim man almost came. Making inevitably Youngmin looked at Donghyun in wonder. Donghyun didn't answer; his round eyes looked at Youngmin.

"Do you want—"

Before the word series came out of Donghyun, Youngmin immediately cut it down with a squeeze and the lips which actively crushed the two halves in turn. Hints what he wants. And Donghyun caught him, after that he volunteered.

Donghyun's bare feet straddle wide—after the damn shorts were gone badly—as if inviting Youngmin's penis to visit his anal wrinkle and soft twitch. Youngmin smiled faintly; start preparing his penis before execution. But he remembered something, so the hand on his penis stopped for a moment.

"Do you have a lubricant?"

"Yes," Donghyun's voice grew hoarse as Youngmin's naughty hand played on his teasing pink anal. "It's in my pants pocket, along with a condom." Donghyun looked at Youngmin begging, asking to be satisfied.

"Prepared, huh?" Youngmin grinned. His hand reached for Donghyun's pants, reaching into its contents. Gotcha. He rubbed his fingers with a lube, then the edges touched Donghyun's hole. The man hissed, feeling the cold afternoon breeze and the cold lube hitting the hot underside. His finger began to enter and prepare the hole. Donghyun cried full of ecstasy, he almost came if Youngmin didn't suddenly remove his fingers from his hole.

Youngmin pumped his member once more and prepared it in front of Donghyun's hole. "Bite my shoulder if it hurts."

Donghyun heard vaguely. He was already tight and helpless when the tip of Youngmin's penis touched his anal. Then the pain picked up his soul when Youngmin entered it; so it feels like he can't stand it. Donghyun looked up, venting his pain. Youngmin slowly began to enter, until Donghyun's anal felt very full. Youngmin didn't dare to move; but Donghyun has preceded it.

So Youngmin immediately hit Donghyun's anal hard, fast, and precisely. Delivering unstoppable passion. Make Donghyun cry, feel incredible pleasure. Youngmin too, until his release got closer as his penis snapped.

Youngmin was invaded Donghyun's lips—sharing the swelling feelings he felt. Donghyun curls Youngmin's black hair; venting all passions and feelings that fill their world.

Donghyun's voice grew hoarse—Youngmin knew Donghyun would soon reach its highest point. His sound is like that too. So because of that, the two lower parts of them clashed even faster, crazy, and hotter. Chasing explosive lust is getting closer.

Until Donghyun gave up and exploded.

His anal tightened beautifully, making Youngmin unable to hold back any longer. Sperm flowed incessantly until a few bursts. And at that moment Youngmin collapsed, putting all the weight on Donghyun who was also controlling his breathing.

"That is the greatest sex." Donghyun's voice broke the silence which struck by them since a few minutes ago.

"Yeah," Youngmin kissed Donghyun's firm jaw. "This is making me hope you will stay here."

"Why should I go when I feel I need you most, and almost go crazy about it?" Donghyun frowned, even though his hand stroked the older black hair.

"Come back here."

Donghyun was stunned. "I can’t promise." His eyes closed, obviously dizzy because of Youngmin's request which he might not be able to realize.

"To our house, Donghyun." Youngmin stroked Donghyun's cheek which was slightly dirty because of the sand. After that, his hand reached for his pants, looking for something—now he indirectly knelt down. "Our new house, in New York. I’ll transferred to New York from this early July." Donghyun's eyes opened in surprise. Even more shocked when staring at the velvet ring box in front of his face. Then he turned to Youngmin's face and revealed his expression of disbelief.

"What kind of proposal is this?" Donghyun giggled. His left hand reached out to Youngmin without hesitation. The older one frowned in confusion. "Wear it on my finger, Youngmin. After all what we've been through, it's called too much if I refuse." Smiling broadly, Youngmin put the simple ring on Donghyun's left ring finger.

The pounding of the beach and the sunset, they let go of their unreadable status, realizing that what they needed is only each other.

* * *

_end._


End file.
